Everything
by Dydy-chan
Summary: Kyo...Tohru...Thème triste et récurant mais j'avais envi de tester ! alors n'hésitez pas à venir jetter un ptit coup d'oeil !


Auteur : Dydy-chan

Genre : eu...un peu de romance, un peu de tragédie le tout sur un fond musical assez triste...vous voyez le genre?! lol

couple : vous verrez bien

Disclaimer : pff faut vraiment que je le dise … TT … bon ok, ok sont pas à moi content !!! èé

note : les paroles de la chansons sont entourées par des °...° les écritures en italiques sont les pensées des personnaages. Sinon bien j'espère que ca vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positif ou même négatif du moment qu'ils ne sont pas injurieux et surtout constructifs !! merci et BONNE LECTURE !!

o.O.o.O.o

_**Everything**_

**__**

Une jeune fille courait haletante et à bout de force dans le dédale de rues qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir arpenté des dizaines de fois mais, ce soir, il lui semblait que jamais elle n'en viendrait à bout. Epuisée et le cœur battant à tout rompre elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner, elle continuait à courir, s'efforçant d'accélérer l'allure à chacun de ses pas. Elle savait qu'elle s'approchait de son but …

- j'y suis presque … je dois continuer … il le faut …

Elle aurait dû le rattraper, elle aurait dû le retenir par n'importe quel moyen. Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, c'était pourtant évident…mais tout ça c'était passé si vite…

-Kyo-kun…

Sa vue devint floue et des premières larmes vinrent mourir sur ses joues rougies par le vent glacial qui fouettait son visage d'ordinaire si doux. Alors qu'elle accélérait encore un peu plus l'allure des images lui revinrent en mémoire, si belle mais si douloureuse à la fois. Soudains, une peur incontrôlable lui déchira le cœur et si …

- et si tu ne revenais pas ?

_**°You are the light that's leading me°**  
_

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée de fête et de joie. En effet tout les élève de terminale avait reçut leur diplôme le matin même. Tohru avait été rayonnante toute la journée, elle avait enfin terminé le lycée et avait surtout réussi à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère…même Yuki semblait heureux et détendue comme si il avait été libéré d'un énorme poids…le seul qui ne semblait pas se réjouir était Kyo. En effet le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec elle durant le trajet du retour, il l'avait tout simplement félicité avec ce regard étrange, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Cela l'avait surprise et elle s'était inquiétée pour lui mais le jeune neko lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire … le jeune fille soupira à nouveau doucement et fixa son regard sur le dos de Kyo qui marchait devant elle.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

**_°To the place where I'll find peace again°  
_**

Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et qu'il lui offre un sourire complice comme il le faisait quand personne ne regardait. A ce souvenir la jeune fille se mit à rougir fortement. Depuis quelques temps maintenant ses sentiments pour le chat s'étaient révélés à elle, et bien qu'au début elle les avait nié en bloc, elle ne pouvait plus lutter … et elle avait décidé de les lui dire ce soir lors de la fête que Shigure avait organisé pour fêter leur obtention du diplôme. Tout les Sôma qu'elle connaissait y étaient conviés…cela allait être une soirée extraordinaire elle le sentait et était encore plus heureuse à cette idée.

- pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

La voix de Kyo avait brusquement sortit Tohru de ses pensées. Celle-ci, gênait de s'être fait surprendre, commença à gesticuler dans tout les sens, affolée.

- Oh eu pour rien … rien du tout !! Je … je suis tout simplement heureuse et impatiente d'être à ce soir … pas toi Kyo-kun ?

Le chat la regarda et lui fit un sourire en coin ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle. Il lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

- Tête en l'air ! Bon et bien si tu continue à traîner comme ça c'est nous qui finiront par arriver en retard !!

Sur ce, il prit une de ses mains et la tira derrière lui. Tohru fut d'abord surprise mais resserra sa main sur celle de Kyo et sourit encore plus heureuse que jamais. Oui, cette soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

Le soir, la fête battait son plein. Yuki était entouré de ses amis du conseil qui faisaient peu à peu la connaissance des Sôma, Shigure et Ayame mettait l'ambiance surveillé de près par Hattori qui guettait le moindre petit geste suspect tandis que les autres discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien, profitant de cet instant unique. Un regard carmin balaya la foule à la recherche d'une jeune fille brune et un peu étourdit sur les bords. La cible enfin verrouillée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Tohru était en compagnie de Momiji et riait aux éclats. Elle était vraiment belle ce soir. Le regard de Kyo se fit alors plus sombre et il quitta la pièce sans bruit ne sentant pas un regard intense posé sur lui.

**_°Find Me Here, and speak To Me°_**

Kyo se trouvait sur le toit de la maison, debout le regard perdu au milieu des étoiles. Il se souvenait peu à peu des soirées passées sur ces tuiles à contempler le ciel et surtout les soirs où Tohru avait partagé ces quelques instants avec lui. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage pourtant triste du chat. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête, et sur chacune d'entre elles, la jeune fille rayonnait de bonheur. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans la vie des Soma, bien des choses avaient commencé à bouger. Mais pour Kyo, c'était surtout dans son cœur que tout avait changé.

_**°You are the strength, that keeps me walking°**_

_Je ne sais pas quand tout ça a débuté, quand le simple fait d'entendre ta voix me procurait une sensation étrange, quand ta simple présence me rendait nerveux…_

Depuis que la négiri se trouvait à ses côtés, il avait réussit à rassemblait le courage dont il avait besoin pour accepter la terrible malédiction du chat. Il n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter rencontrer une personne comme elle, s'occupant plus des autres que de sa propre personne, et ne demandant jamais rien en retour.

_**°You are the hope, that keeps me trusting°**_

_Te voir rire et sourire était la seule chose qui me préoccupait et pourtant, je ne sais pas quand exactement tout ça a commencé…_

Elle avait réussit à apaiser ses souffrances, à éloigner les démons qui lui enserrer le cœur.

_Quand ai-je bien pu commencé à penser …_

Et plus que tout, il avait pu croire en son avenir. Au côté de Tohru, Kyo avait retrouvé l'espoir…l'espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre libre.

_**°You are the light to my soul°**_

_A ce genre de choses…_

L'espoir que peut être la destinée du chat puisse être changée. Il avait même cru qu'il était libre de tomber amoureux et d'être aimé en retour.

_Illusoires…_

Mais il n'avait plus le droit d'espérer quoi que se soit car ce soir, tout serait terminé. Le regard de Kyo se voila lorsque celui-ci se posa sur son bracelet. D'un geste lent, il fit glissé chacune des perles entres ses doigts. La jeune fille avait même acceptait sa véritable apparence, elle avait eu peur de lui mais elle l'avait supplier de revenir…elle l'avait accepter à ses côtés.

_**°You are my purpose°**_

_Quand ai-je donc compris que je ne pouvais pas lutter …_

Elle était venu le chercher, lui qui ne pensait même pas mériter la vie, lui le monstre maudit. Kyo ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle trouvait toujours les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Tohru avait été la lumière dans ses ténèbres.

_Que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de t'aimer si précieusement …_

**_°You're everything°_**

Il ne pensait pas que cela serait si dur, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la quitter, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça, mais même si une part de lui espérait tant rester avec elle… **«Crois tu être libre de tomber amoureux » **... il savait que c'était impossible … **« Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça ? ».** Kyo serra les points et réprima un frisson en se rappelant les dernières paroles d'Akito. Non il était hors de question qu'Akito s'approche de Tohru et qu'il lui fasse du mal par sa faute, il était hors de question qu'elle finisse comme Rin. Le regard du chat se fit plus dur, il avait pris sa décision et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il tiendrait sa promesse, il la protégerait. Respirant une dernière fois l'air frais du soir, il se retourna, décidé a en finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'est alors que son cœur rata un battement.

- To…Tohru ?

**_°how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you°_**

La jeune fille rougit comme un enfant pris sur le fait. En effet, elle avait suivit le chat jusqu'ici et le voyant plongé dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas osé le déranger. Elle était simplement restée sur le coté à le contempler, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui.

- Kyo-kun … je … je suis désolée. Tu étais si concentré que je n'ai pas su trouver le bon moment pour te dire que j'étais là.

Il s'avait qu'il devait arrêtait cette conversation dès maintenant mais il n'en trouvait pas la force. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui, tripotant frénétiquement ses doigts. Elle était si nerveuse. Kyo la regarda faire, attendrit par son attitude. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et leva son regard azur jusqu'à croiser les rubis du chat. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes sentant sa respiration accélérer doucement. Son regard était empreint d'une détermination sans faille ce qui surpris le chat. Elle devait lui dire ce soir, elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait tenté de les nier, de les étouffer mais l'évidence était toujours là, bien plus tenace encore. Elle ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine et respira profondément tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se décida à rompre le silence.

**_°Would you tell me how could it be any better than this°_**

- Tu sais…j'ai mis du temps à accepter la réalité mais je…je ne peux plus le nier. Légèrement confuse elle baissa la tête. La solitude, la tristesse m'envahissent parfois, tous ces sentiments douloureux je peux encore les sentir mais … mais pourtant j'ai réalisé qu'une foi de plus, c'était en train de disparaître. Bien que j'ai promis de toute mes forces, alors qu'ELLE c'est arrêtée … moi j'ai continué d'avancer. Et c'est encore plus difficile maintenant car ce sentiment cruel continue à me déchirer le cœur mais…je ne peux plus le nier. Je … je pensais qu'en te dévoilant le côté de ma personnalité qui me répulsait le plus, tu me repousserait et alors j'aurais pu fuir et faire semblant d'oublier…mais … tu es toujours resté à mes côtés.

**_°You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall°_**

En disant ces derniers mots Tohru avait encré ses yeux dans ceux du chats le déstabilisant complètement. Il avait envi de reculer, de lui dire d'arrêter ça, que ça ne servait à rien mais il en était incapable. Ce regard le figeait sur place et le forcer à faire face à une réalité bien trop dure à accepter. Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention la jeune fille reprit avec plus d'hésitation. La voix tremblante elle continua tout de même, prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

- je savais qu'en ne pouvant plus la garder en moi de manière vivace…alors quelque chose s'achèverait, que ma mémoire se changerait en souvenir et ça me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas qu'on efface ma blessure, car cette douleur était le seul lien qui me rattacher encore à ma mère. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça, j'ai voulu te détester mais …ce n'était …vraiment pas possible. Et puis tu m'as dit « tout va bien, rien de ce que tu ne dira ne me décevra ». Tu m'as … compris.

**_°You calm the storms, and you give me rest°_**

Kyo sentit son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille s'approcher encore un peu plus de lui. Ses cheveux brun se soulevait au rythme de la brise et ses yeux étaient irrésistibles … elle était tout simplement… belle. Non, il ne devait pas craquait, il ne le devait surtout pas maintenant.

- Kyo-kun tu …

- NON. Ne dis rien, je ne peux pas…je ne **veux** pas entendre ça !

Tohru écarquilla les yeux. Kyo s'était reculé d'un geste brusque et avait baissé la tête. Il serrait les dents, furieux de sa propre faiblesse et cachait son regard derrière ses cheveux carmin. Il devait arrêter ça, il le devait maintenant.

- Je suis le nekotsuki…l'avenir qui m'attend, mon rôle dans le 12 junishi, la façon dont les autres me perçoivent…ce n'est plus un mystère, ni pour moi, ni pour … toi.

Sa voix était étrangement profonde. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille, troublée. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu autant de sentiments s'exprimer dans les rubis du chat. Kyo ferma les yeux lentement, espérant effacer ainsi sa peine et soupira. Il devait continuer … pour elle.

- Et pourtant, même en sachant ça, j'ai voulu être à tes côtés, pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé d'être égoïste. Je voulais seulement rester avec toi jusqu'à ce moment là précisément. Profiter de ta présence à mes côtés chaque jour pour devenir plus fort sans penser à toutes les conséquences que ça impliquait. Je te demande pardon Tohru. Je ne veux plus rien détruire d'autre. Je veux que tu sois heureuse … et que tu vives pour toi.

La jeune fille avait à présent les yeux remplis de larmes. Ces aveux sonnés comme un adieux et elle détestait ça. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir non plus alors … pourquoi ? Son corps se mit alors à trembler sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Une sensation étrange enserrait son cœur et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Elle paniquait. Alors qu'elle allait protester de toutes ses forces, elle sursauta en sentant un frôlement sur sa joue. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'avait même pas sentit Kyo s'approcher d'elle. Elle se mit alors à rougir fortement lorsqu'elle sentit le corps du chat si près du sien, Kyo s'étant rapproché autant que la malédiction le lui permettait. Doucement, il prit le visage de Tohru entre ses mains, qui ne se trouvait plus désormais qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Tohru fut frappée par le regard intense du jeune homme.

**_°You steal my heart°_**

- Kyo … kun …

**_°and you take my breath away°_**

Les souffles des deux jeunes gens se mirent à accélérait en même temps que leur battement de cœur. Kyo savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'approcher toujours un peu plus près, ses lèvres finissant par frôler celle de la jeune fille. Ce simple contact, aussi léger qu'une caresse, fit frissonner les deux adolescents. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Tohru décida de franchir les quelques millimètres qui la séparait de Kyo et l'embrassa timidement. Le chat approfondit le baiser, profitant de chaque instant comme étant le dernier avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il se sépara finalement de la jeune fille et posa son front contre le sien. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il souffla quelques mots que Tohru reçut comme un point en plein cœur.

- Merci Tohru.

Doucement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la regarda une dernière fois. Puis, profitant de la surprise de la jeune fille il s'éloigna de quelques pas et sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche afin de gagner le sol. Tohru toujours sous le choc n'avait pu que suivre du regard le Chat s'éloigné en courant. Non ce n'était pas possible…Kyo était … partit …

- Kyo - kun … non je … NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!

Comprenant enfin ce qui venait de se passait, elle réprima ses larmes et s'élança vers l'échelle. Elle devait rattraper Kyo, impérativement. Elle devait le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le manoir ! Elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

**_°Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?°  
_**

Il était partit si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le retenir. Elle devait le rattraper, elle devait le ramener, lui faire entendre raison…par n'importe quel moyen.

_Ce que j'aurais voulu te dire à cet instant, ces mots que tu ne m'as pas laissé prononcer…c'était que tu étais la personne la plus précieuse pour moi au monde…_

Tohru crispa ses mains sur sa poitrine tentant de calmer l'angoisse qu'elle sentait peu à peu monter en elle et qui lui étreignait le cœur. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Elle s'était pourtant promis de trouver un moyen pour mettre un terme à cette horrible malédiction avant le printemps…mais…elle avait échoué. Kyo avait tors, l'égoïste c'était elle. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler plus fort encore, troublant un peu plus sa vue. Elle pensait avoir le temps, mais le temps s'était joué d'elle. Son cœur accéléra encore ces battements. Elle y était presque, plus qu'une rue … alors que ces derniers pas lui firent parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait du manoir, elle aperçut une silhouette devant les grandes portes ouverte de la résidence principale des Soma. Kyo était là, debout, prêt à franchir la seule limite qui le retenait encore dans un monde ou il n'avait jamais réellement eu sa place lorsqu'un cri lui déchira les entrailles. Tohru lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le chat n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler son nom. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres du chat, essoufflée et à bout de force, les larmes parcourant toujours ses joues.

**_°Cause you're all I want°_**

- Ne fait pas ça … Kyo je t'en pris … n'abandonne pas. La jeune fille fixé le chat toujours dos à elle. Elle voulait se montrer forte mais sa voix tremblait plus que de raison. Kyo-kun … retourne toi.

Kyo senti un énorme nœud lui noué la gorge et serra les points de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une demande, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder sinon … sinon il ne pourrait jamais aller jusqu'au bout. Il secoua la tête lentement.

- je t'en pris … retourne toi…

**_°You're all I need°_**

C'était plus qu'une simple demande cette fois, c'était une supplication. Le regard de Tohru était embué de larmes. Pourquoi refusait il seulement de la regarder !

- Le véritable combat … c'est la vie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout abandonner ! Il faut te battre, tu n'es pas seul … je suis là !

**_°You're everything°_**

Elle avait crié ses derniers mots, sa voix laissant clairement transparaître sa peur. Elle devait le faire réagir. Kyo eu un sursaut. Il écarquilla les yeux aux dernières paroles de la jeune fille. La douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable. Il lui semblait que ses jambes allaient céder au moindre mouvement. Sa respiration était difficile et saccadée. Il devait prendre sur lui, il fallait qu'il trouve la force de la repousser.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…se sont des choses qui te dépassent. Tu …

Il mentait Tohru le savait. Elle refusait de voir la réalité mais pourtant elle avait bien entendu la résignation dans sa voix. Dominée par un sentiment incontrôlable elle hurla de toutes ses forces tentant désespérément de le garder auprès d'elle.

- Non non non ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas !!!! La chose que je veux plus que tout au monde … c'est toi. La seule chose que je désire par dessus tout c'est être auprès de toi...de vivre avec toi ! Je ne permettrait pas qu'une personne t'éloigne de moi…je ne supporterait pas que tu me dises au revoir alors … s'il te plaît … je t'en supplie … ne pars pas.

**_°I want to feel you.I need to hear you°_**

Kyo ne put retenir ses larmes face à la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rejoindre la jeune fille, de la serrait contre lui et de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne partirait jamais loin d'elle. Mais c'était impossible, l'espoir qu'elle lui offrait n'existait pas, pas plus que leur avenir ensemble. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui laissant apercevoir ses véritables sentiments.

- encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment une personne telle que toi peut partager les larmes d'une personne comme moi…je suis … désolé Tohru…d'être aussi lâche mais…mais je… les mots restés coincé dans sa gorge … je ne veux pas que l'on détruise ce qui est le plus précieux pour moi au monde…alors s'il te plait …oublie moi.

Et en disant ses derniers mots le chat continuait à reculer jusqu'à franchir la dernière limite qui le séparerait à jamais de Tohru.

- NON !! NON KYO !!

**_°Cause you're everything°_**

La jeune fille ne compris que trop tard et alors qu'elle s'élançait en avant les portes se refermèrent sur l'image de Kyo lui souriant tristement.

- OUVREZ LES PORTES !! JE VOUS EN PRIS !!

Sa douleur était si grande qu'elle ne pu contenir sa tristesse plus longtemps. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur le bois et hurla de rage jusqu'à s'en déchirer la gorge. Ses points s'entaillés sur la surface rugueuse les mettant à sang mais elle continuait à taper et à crier son nom … désespérément.

- kyo … je t'en supplie … reviens …

Accablée par sa rage et sa tristesse elle se laissa glisser au sol, les mains crispaient sur son coeur. Elle secoua violement la tête refusant, avec l'énergie du désespoir, ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule après avoir perdue la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Incapable de retenir sa détresse, elle éclata en sanglot.

**_°You're everything°_**

Saki marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue, tenant fermement sa cape contre son corps afin de lutter contre le froid. Elle était partit de chez elle précipitamment sans savoir exactement ou elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'elle avait ressentit une détresse insupportable lui compresser le cœur, et cette douleur était liée qu'à une seule personne, c'était sa petite Tohru. Paniquée par les ondes négatives et la souffrance qui émanaient de la jeune brunette, elle était partit le plus vite possible de chez elle afin de retrouver sa meilleur amie très rapidement. Alors que son cœur s'affoler de plus en plus elle savait qu'elle approchait de son but et accéléra d'avantage l'allure pressentant une très mauvaise chose. C'est alors qu'elle stoppa net, bloquée par un mur invisible, mais qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui la paralysé…le mur des sentiments d'une personne au bord du gouffre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais lorsqu'elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparait de son amie, elle fut totalement désemparée par ce qui se trouvait devant ces yeux. Tohru était recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête entre ses mains écorchées vive et était secouée de terrible sanglot. Tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments de Tohru, Saki essaya de l'appeler doucement tout en s'approchant d'elle, la voix pourtant tremblante.

- To…Tohru - kun …

Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, elle arrêta son geste. Tohru avait levé son visage vers elle, un visage souillé par les larmes. Son regard d'habitude si pétillant de joie et d'innocence, ce regard qui l'avait toujours considéré comme une personne à part entière et non comme une sorcière…ce regard, aujourd'hui, était empli de désespoir et de peine. Saki resta interdite. Jamais elle n'avait vu Tohru dans un tel état de détresse, même pas à la mort de sa mère…alors qu'avait il bien pu se passait pour qu'elle la retrouve ainsi ? Sachant que se n'était pas le moment et que ces mots ne suffiraient pas à faire disparaître la peine de la jeune fille, elle se contenta de la prendre lentement dans ces bras, la berçant doucement. Tohru tremblée de tout son corps et n'arrivait pas à ce contrôler… elle voulait le revoir…elle voulait le toucher…lui parler. Elle crispa douloureusement ses mains sur le bras d'Hanna, elle luttait contre elle-même, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler tout ça…c'était trop…dur … mais les souvenirs la submergeaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Un sanglot s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres trop pâles. Comment allait elle faire ? Qu'allait elle devenir sans lui ? Elle était perdue et brisée.

**_°You're all I want°_**

Saki la serra plus fort, essayant de réconforter la jeune fille de toutes ses forces. Elle caressa d'un geste maternelle les chevaux de la negiri.

- Tohru…je suis là…calme toi…tu n'es pas seule…

Tohru se mit alors à pleurer plus fort encore … elle voulait crier sa rage, elle voulait hurler tout son désespoir…mais tout ce qui lui rester, ce soir, c'était ses larmes. Il était son oxygène, il était sa vie …

**_°you're all I need°  
_**

- je n'arrive plus à respirer Saki …… je n'arrive plus … à respirer ……

**_°You're everything°_**

Elle avait perdu la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde une deuxième fois … son cœur était figé dans un océan de glace …il était à présent froid et vide … aujourd'hui elle avait tout perdu, elle n'avait plus rien … plus rien.

**_°Everything°_**

Owari


End file.
